


First

by kageyama_drama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, oikawa being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata knows full well that going to the bathroom at matches more than likely means getting into dangerous situations, but he never expected a situation quite like this.</p><p>feat. jealous/protective!kageyama :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an alternate version of the Spring High Tournament match against Aoba Josai, so it isn’t going to stick to canon. You’ve been warned.  
> \-----  
> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy!

_This is it,_ Hinata, Kageyama, and probably the entire team thought all at once. Their final match for the day, against Aoba Josai. If they defeated them, Karasuno would be facing Shiratorizawa the very next day. They all took a collective breath and made their way into the crowded gymnasium.

Each individual player took a moment to stretch and prepare for the match. Kageyama gave Hinata a stern look when he noticed the smaller boy analyzing the other team instead of stretching or practicing.

“I don’t need to stretch, we just finished playing! I’m already warmed up!” The redhead shouted defensively, knowing exactly what the look from his partner meant. His eyes immediately went back to taking in every detail of each player from Seijo.

“Like what you see, Shrimpy-chan?” A familiarly irritating voice came from the other side of the net, just out of his vision. He felt Kageyama’s entire body tense up as Oikawa walked into their sight. He quickly stole a glance at his partner. 

To any stranger, Kageyama’s facial expressions were hard to read, mostly because it seemed like he only ever wore one. But, by now, Hinata knew things like when the raven-haired boy’s mouth twitched ever so slightly, he was attempting to smile. When his eyes squinted in just that certain way, he was irritated. When his lips scrunched up into his mouth and puckered, Kageyama was feeling ill. The list went on and on.

This expression, however, Hinata had never been able to understand. He had witnessed encounters between Kageyama and Oikawa before, and never managed to figure it out. He tried to ask his partner once, but the shove Kageyama gave him helped him quickly decide to never try that again.

Oikawa acted slightly different when interacting with Kageyama, too, Hinata noticed. Naturally, their opponent was quite the confident, back-handed pretty boy, but Hinata knew that the history between the two of them was complicated.

“We’re going to defeat you this time.” Hinata took an unconscious step closer to his partner, who was still silent.

“Whatever you say,” the brunette retorted, flipping his hair aside. “Kageyama, you’re quiet today. Why are you letting your boyfriend do all the talking?” He tossed a wink in Hinata’s direction.

A scarlet blush crept up Hinata’s neck and his partner continued to say nothing, avoiding eye contact. The smaller boy was used to people making fun of how inseparable he and his friend were, used to them assuming they were together. It was so common, in fact, that he had stopped being offended by it and shrugged it off out of habit.

“It’s alright, Shrimpy,” Oikawa continued, “He used to be that way with me too. You get used to it.” Knowing that that statement would leave the redhead in shock, Oikawa left the words hanging in the air and walked back to his teammates.

Hinata’s stare immediately snapped back to Kageyama. 

“You…” He started in disbelief. “And him…?” Considering he himself had never had a girlfriend, he assumed that Kageyama’s dating history was just as uneventful. Apparently, he was very wrong.

Kageyama’s eyes came back into focus and locked with Hinata’s for a brief moment. He said nothing, and the look in his eyes was yet another one that the redhead couldn’t decipher.

“Places!” Ukai called. The whistle blew and the match began. 

–

Hinata knew that if they won, this victory would feel better than any other they had experienced thus far. Although, he had no idea just _how_ good that would feel. 

He was silently hoping that he wasn’t alone in the feeling of immense pride that he and Kageyama’s quick was the final point of the match. He searched the group of his teammates for blue eyes and dark hair and when he finally found them, they were looking for him, too.

“Great job, Hinata.” Kageyama’s words were unexpected but very much appreciated. 

“You too.” The redhead was practically jumping for joy from the compliment.

–

Hinata skipped down the mostly empty hall alone, looking for the restroom. The bus was about to leave for the night and he didn’t want to get halfway home and have to pee. 

He turned a corner and followed the restroom sign he saw in the distance. Just before he reached the door, it opened. 

“Ah, Shimpy.” Oikawa stared back at him. “You truly bested us today.”

“We… We’ve improved a lot this year,” Was all Hinata could think of to say back. The taller man intimidated him, a lot.

“Well, you… don’t give yourself enough credit…” The brunette stepped closer and placed a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “You’re amazing.”

“Um…” Hinata gulped at the contact and uncharacteristically nice behavior coming from his rival. 

“What is it?” Oikawa asked, gently placing his free hand on Hinata’s right cheek. The redhead trembled beneath his touch.

“What… are you doing?”

“Just… appreciating the competition.” He leaned into the other boy’s ear and whispered, “You may have won, but I could still teach you a few things.” He let out a soft breath.

“I- uh… Our bus is leaving- I…” Hinata struggled to back away from his competitor, but just found himself pressed against a wall. Before he could explain any further, Oikawa’s lips were hot and wet against his own. 

Above the small noises of protest and quiet shuffling of fabric, footsteps echoed from the end of the hall.

“Hinata! Hurry up, the bus-” Kageyama cut himself off as he took in the scene before him. Oikawa removed his lips from the smaller boy with a smacking sound. Hinata was covered in a deep red flush and he looked horrified. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Kageyama shouted in pure shock.

“Oh, Kags.” Oikawa softly wiped the back of his palm against his lips. “You don’t mind if we share, do you?” 

Hinata took this moment to slip away from the wall and hide behind Kageyama. 

“You bastard.” Kageyama spit the words in his rival’s direction. He turned to the redhead hiding behind him and softly held his shoulders. “Did you… want this?”

Hinata let out a soft squeaking noise, unable to say much else. That’s when his partner noticed the tears in his big brown eyes.

“Get the hell out of here!” Kageyama screamed at the Aoba Josai student. Oikawa smirked back at him.

“I’ll see you very soon, Shrimpy.” He reached a hand out to stroke Hinata’s cheek again but Kageyama grabbed it before it made contact.

“Touch him again and I’ll kill you.”

–

Kageyama and Hinata hadn’t spoken at all since Oikawa left, and now they were back on the bus. All of their teammates were sleeping and the bus was dark.

“Are… you okay?” Kageyama whispered.

“That was my first kiss.” Hinata stared blankly out the window. Kageyama’s fists clenched in pure anger and he slammed them a bit too loudly on the armrests of their bus seats.

“What an asshole…” The dark haired boy gulped, trying to control himself and not wake up the rest of the team. “I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“How could you date that guy?” Hinata asked, tears forming in his eyes again.

“I honestly don’t know.”

Both of them stayed in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

“Kageyama…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you kiss me?” 

“What?!” The dark haired boy’s heart almost exploded in his chest. 

“Please… All I can taste is him.”

Kageyama closed his eyes, leaned forward, and held Hinata’s face in his hands, careful to be extra gentle after what the smaller boy had been through that evening.

Their faces came closer and closer together until there was less than an inch between them. He could feel Hinata’s warm, nervous breaths against his lips. Kageyama opened his eyes and saw the redhead staring back at him. He was smiling.

Kageyama smiled back and closed the rest of the space between them. It felt unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before. They stayed like this for a few minutes, at least. When they finally pulled away, Hinata had tears in his eyes once more.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, please don’t cry!” Kageyama panicked, leaping away from his friend, afraid that he had just made the experience worse. But then, he saw Hinata smile again.

“I’m going to pretend that _that_ was my first kiss.” And with that, he took the other boy’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Thank you.”


End file.
